Someone Like You
by queenofklaroline
Summary: Klaus left her another gift, a diary.


**This is dedicated to the person behind this idea Addrianna! She is just perfect and flawless! I wish I had words to explain how much she inspired me and changed my life but ill settle for saying she is the reason I keep writing. Adbear I hope you will stay my soul bear/second in command for as long as possible before you finally tire of how annoying I can be! :D**

**Let's continue...**

* * *

The day didn't go exactly like Caroline Forbes had wanted. Not only had Tyler decided to leave her for Hayley but now he had this idea where he thought they could be friends! Which is why he let Hayley move in with him and now that she was in their high school also!

Caroline had discovered about their little adventure in the Appalachians accidentally but after that she could no longer look at Tyler like the way she did before. The only person who seemed to care enough about her feelings was the infatuated hybrid Klaus. The blonde had believe that he genuinely cared for her until she found out the ugly truth. He had known about Hayley yet decided to leave that little detail out of their conversations. What hurt the most was how she felt. Caroline felt stupid for not seeing the obvious signs which seemed to flash for everyone but her.

As she sulked into her room an unusual sight caught her eye. There lay a purple book which seemed to be brought in just for her. There was an oddly familiar piece of paper placed on it with an inscription Any thoughts you might want to write down might finally have a home. Feel free to share. Kindly, Klaus

An unexpected smile made its way onto her face. But soon she began to fully understand the meaning of this book placed on her bed.

Caroline muttered the words ''Hybrid Douche'' before grabbing the journal and doing exactly what he wanted.

How dare he give me gifts after what he did. Does he seriously think all will be forgiven because of a stupid book?! I wish he would take a hint and just go seduce someone more willing... His little hybrid groupies maybe?

I wish someone for once would listen to what i wanted! I don't remember anyone asking for my opinion or wondering how I felt. Everything is already planned before me and this just sucks!

As she flipped through the journal Caroline remembered how she used to write Donovan or Lockwood. Back when she was naive enough to believe marriage was even an option in her future.

Hesitantly Caroline wrote Caroline Lockwood making sure the loops were just perfect and the heart above the i was visible. But the words and the handwriting just seemed off.

Before she gave herself time to reconsider she wrote Caroline Mikaelson trying to make it as unpleasant as possible. Yet there as she sat on her bed, nervously tapping her pen on the cover staring at the letters Caroline realized the comparison between these two choices.

Tyler might have been the reasonable option but Klaus was different.

She had chosen Tyler and ended up with a broken,torn up heart that barely survived. What would happen if she was to give Klaus a chance?

Anger and frustration boiled inside of Caroline as she began to grow angry at the Original for making her so conflicted.

''He thinks he is so good lucking and such a good artist. Well anyone can draw a horse and I'm sure mine is better then his could ever be.''

Pen connected with paper as she started with the head and continued with the rest of the body. She tried to brighten up the tail along with the ears. Detail was added around the snout along with the fur. Caroline thought it was shaping it very nicely as she placed the finishing touches on the mouth.

The sight on the paper was pleasant, it looked more like a kindergarten drawing then anything else. Books scattered to the floor as she groaned angrily.

She decided to calm down before writing the last sentence for the night.

**Why is he making me feel this way?**

Caroline's bed was calling to her all of a sudden. She took a quick shower before getting comfortable in her soft pink Hello Kitty pajama pants along with a simple tank top with a gray hoodie to match. Her hair was collected in a messy, curly bun that left her free to drift to sleep before her thoughts drove her crazy.

Her sleep was quick but dreamless. She woke up suddenly startled by the invading scent that filled her room. It was manly but had hints of earth and a tangy addition of blood. It all combined to form the smell of one man, who coincidently reminded her of the man slowly invading her heart.

There stood the man that irritated her yet drew her in at the same time, Klaus Mikaelson. He confidently approached her bed with her journal in hand.

''How do I make you feel?''

Sleep was still wearing off from the blonde so her dizzy state left her confused.

''What?''

''How do I make you feel?''

Silence echoed off the walls as they stared at one another trying to force the other one to speak.

Abruptly he flashed out obviously taking the silence as the wrong message but Caroline couldn't help running after him. She hardly noticed the rain beating down on them as she called his name. The sight of him under the rain left her speechless. He was dripping yet he still looked inviting and simply sexy. His tight t-shirt clung even more to his well toned and muscled body. His necklaces dangled from his neck while filling her thoughts of strictly sexual fantasies. But the way his raspberry lips looked even more irresistible, that was what pushed her to admit her secret desire.

''You make me feel like I deserve unconditional, mind-blowing, consuming love. And i won't have it with Tyler or Matt! I will have it with you, if your offer still stands.''

A blank expression spread across Klaus' adorable face. He seemed to be doubting her words and needed proof.

Caroline Forbes would give up the moment things got difficult but not anymore. She was different which meant she wouldn't give up simply because he hadn't answered. She would take matters into her own hands and show him how serious she really was.

She inched closer letting him know exactly what she had planned but he seemed willing himself. He carefully moved even closer leaving a small gap between them.

He kept waiting for her to pull away, trying to give her every chance before he got ahead of himself and risked everything he had worked hard for. Now he was only a centimeter away, and he paused, expecting her to pull away and decide he wasn't worth it.

Caroline knotted her fingers in his hair pulling on it lightly, urging him to take the final step. The rain was now hitting them hard but it was warm and welcoming.

He closed the gap between them, softly, carefully bringing his lips to hers.

Excitement and pleasure shot through her veins. Spreading like a wildfire it made Caroline pull Klaus against her as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist. He stroked her back, making little patterns on her skin trying to ease her anxiety. He kept moving his hands to rest on her small waist.

She kissed back, applying a little more pressure. She felt his arms tighten around her as their wet clothing stuck to them an each other.

He responded by picking up the pace, kissing her harder, with a passion she didn't expect but welcomed all the same. His hands were moving upward then they were glued in her curls. Her messy undo fell down letting her hair free. He felt her relax under his touch before once again heading lower.

She was lost in his touch. Nothing else existed except the hot kisses that transformed into a cooling sensation. What started out slow and gentle was getting more hot and intimate. Caroline expected his tongue to trace along her lip, begging for entrance.

Caroline enjoyed the hold she had over him but she gave in with a soft moan parting her lips enough to let I'm invade her mouth, exploring every inch, his tongue caressing hers. Caroline's grip on his neck didn't loosen, it intensified as another moan escaped her mouth.

She broke away and stared into Klaus' unusual blue eyes trying to find his mischievous expression but was instead faced with wonder and appreciation.

With the grin on his face as a confirmation Caroline decided to have a little fun of her own. They barely felt the calming dopiest of rain since there soaked clothing could withstand anything. She smiled innocently before briefly kissing his lips then making a path to his jaw and finally his neck. She heard a grunt from deep inside his throat as she trailed up and down his neck pecking his with smooth, gentle kisses.

Their mouths found each other again shortly not giving them time to breathe, although they didn't exactly need it anyway.

He tugged on her bottom lip as if teasing her a bit. After a few more moments of teasing he soothed the brief pain by gently sucking on her lip enjoying the sounds he elicited from the blonde.

The cold rain should have made them freeze but the shudder going up Caroline's back was from the warmth she shared with the strong man in front of her.

After a few more intense heated kisses Klaus broke apart questioning her with his eyes. Before he could doubt her actions Caroline took his arm pulling him toward her house. He followed her to her room where she stripped him of his wet purple shirt but she kept his necklaces on for herself.

She carefully pushed him to lay down freely on the bed before she flashed to the bathroom changed into something simple and dry. Caroline returned laying next to Klaus loving how soft his skin felt underneath her touch. He moved to the side of the bed so that she could spread out but she chose to wrap her body over Klaus'.

She snuggled closer to him and made a line of kisses along his arm then his shoulder and ending in on his jaw. She settled her head on his chest placing one last kiss on his muscled chest.

''Goodnight Klaus.''

''Goodnight my sweet Caroline.''

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**


End file.
